Elvish Demigods
by kitkatqueen
Summary: When two mysterious girls arrive in Camp Half Blood the campers discover that the world is larger than they originally thought.
1. Prolouge

**New story, this was written with a bit of help from my (mostly) awesome friends in the book group. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. **

Two girls struggled over the borders in the midst of the worst storm that had been seen since Typhon. They were dressed in once-white tunics and grey leggings. Their clothing was plastered in mud and on their backs they had packs made from wood and leather. Each of the girls carried a bow and quiver whilst the blonde also carried two long knives and the dark haired one carried a sword and shield shaped like a leaf.

The girls were pursued by a horde of monsters all intent on destroying them, as the campers heard their distress call and rushed to help the two girls turned and raised their hands before shouting above the howling wind "Cuiao galadh a garthao peredhil!" at this command Thalia's pine came to life and started to aid the girls in their fight against the monsters. The campers looked on in shock as the obviously exhausted girls fought the monsters in a display more akin to a dance then a battle.

Even so the girls were tiring and as the blonde was thrown into her friend by a hellhound the campers joined into the fight. They soon destroyed most of the monsters and as they turned towards the girls the dark haired one whispered something in the blonde's ear, stood up and bowed to the tree "Hannon le, Mellon nin" at which the tree settled back into its original position and became inanimate once again. The dark haired girl instantly collapsed.

The campers turned towards the now unconscious girls, their hair plastered to their heads by the rain allowing their pointed ears to show through.

Annabeth turned to Percy who was stood next to her and breathing heavily from the fight "Who or What are they seaweed brain?" She asked but it wasn't Percy who answered, above the girls the goddess of spring appeared. "My dear, these are two who should never have existed, one is my stepdaughter, the other my niece. Take care of them both, for they are a long way from home and missing their families." Having finished her speech she left leaving behind the smell of roses and chrysanthemums.

**A/N: yeah I promise I'll update Problematic Friends soon but I needed to get this evil plot bunny out of my headfirst. **

**If you have any ideas for monsters or OCs please tell me in a review. I need elves! **


	2. Leo falls head over heels (literally)

**Yay an update, just a warning this wont be updated every week as I'm a pretty slow at typing. **

**Anyways I promised my extremely danger-prone friend that I'd mention her so *waves* 'Hi Paige' **

**Oh year and I suppose I should say thanks to SuperGreekGeek for yelling at me to update. Sorry for the cliffie I left you on last time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or PJO (unfortunately!)**

**Warning: A bit of violence and an (almost) nice Clarisse!**

It took three days in the infirmary and all of the skills of the Apollo cabin before the first of the girls woke up. She was immediately overwhelmed by Annabeth "Who are you? Where did you learn to fight like that? Where are you from?"

She answered in a language Annabeth couldn't understand "Ai, Ni estaon Tari Golodh a Mellon Nin esta Gilraen Gurth. Ni Cuaien Imlandris"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, my apologies, I said 'hello, my name is Tari Golodh and my friend is called Gilraen Gurth. We're from Imlandris' this isn't my first language so I'm sorry for my accent, oh and did you know she'll be waking up with a massive headache in about 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Now!"

The dark haired girls woke up groaning and clutching her head, she and Tari immediately started up a conversation in the language that Annabeth couldn't understand.

"Umm... Tari... Gilraen..."

Tari instantly switched to English and motioned that Gilraen should do the same.

"Sorry Annabeth, umm this might sound a bit rude but do you have any food? Or our packs?"

Annabeth nodded and replied "Well dinners in ten minutes and your packs are in the Big House. Do you want someone to fetch them for you?" they nodded "ok then," she stuck her head out of the door "oi seaweed brain, Sparky, go and grab the packs from the Big House please?"

Around two minutes later the boys returned each staggering under the weight of the packs.

"Thank you" Tari said as she took both the packs in one hand. "Would you mind if we got changed?"

"Of course not, I'll be just outside if you need me" Annabeth replied before dragging the gawping boys out of the room.

When Tari called Annabeth into the room five minutes later she stared at them in shock. They were each wearing a white tunic and green leggings with a crystal pendant hung around their necks, Tari's was green and Gilraen's was black. They had soft doeskin boots on their feet and their hair was intricately braided showing off their pointed ears to perfection.

"Umm we'd probably better get going for dinner" Annabeth stuttered before leading the pair out of the room.

...

Outside of the infirmary three boys were stood waiting for the girls, one with blonde hair and two with dark hair.

"Tari, Gilraen, these are Percy, Jason and Leo. Boys these are Tari and Gilraen."

The pair was greeted by the boys before Leo tried to strike up a conversation with Gilraen, "So... can I call you Gilly?"

He was met by an uncomprehending stare by Gilraen before Tari leaned over and whispered into her ear. The look on her face was replaced by one of fury and Leo soon found himself flat on his back with a knife pressed to his throat.

"So I guess that's a no then isn't it?"

Percy, Jason and Annabeth were doubled up with laughter at the scene before them and once Leo was off the floor they started teasing him unmercifully.

...

At the dining pavilion everyone turned to stare at the new arrivals as they hovered unsure where to go. Percy and Jason went up to speak to Chiron and he soon motioned that the two girls could go and sit at the Poseidon table with Percy and Jason.

Throughout the meal Tari managed to deflect most of the questions asked by the boys, the only one she deigned to answer was what their last names meant and that shocked the boys into silence for a while.

"So your surnames reflect your powers or personality then?" Jason asked trying to make sense of how one girl could be called 'Tari Knowledge' and the other 'Gilraen Death'.

"Yes most of the time, like Gilraen's mothers surname is 'Undomiel' or 'evening star' it's quite simple really"

"Wow, so if we had names like that he'd be Jason Storm and I'd be Percy..."

Annabeth called over from a nearby table "You'd be Percy Seaweed-Brain" to the great hilarity of everyone else.

Percy started to mutter under his breath about how he would get her back for that.

...

All too soon the meal was over and Chiron reluctantly motioned for the two girls to come over to him. "My dears as you haven't yet been claimed by your godly parents we are unsure as to where to place you. Please if you have any information regarding this fact let me know now."

Gilraen made as if to speak but paused unsure of herself, Tari motioned for her to continue, "We do not know our parents but these were left for us" She and Tari both held up a piece of crystal they had on a leather cord around their necks. "I've had mine since birth and Tari's had hers since she left for Imlandris."

Chiron took the crystal from Tari and started to examine it, he spotted a mark near the base that appeared to be an owl within a leaf. "What's this?" he asked her.

"I don't know it wasn't there before," she replied.

Gilraen started to look at hers too and found a skull etched onto the base. Chiron realised what it must be,

"I think these must be the signs of your parent, what were you saying your names meant again? Death and Knowledge? I think your parent have claimed you already. Tari I think your mother must be Athena whilst Gilraen your father must be Hades. I'll get someone to take you to your cabins. Leo! Jason!"

The boys ran over, "Yes Chiron?"

"Take the girls to their cabins. Oh and introduce them to their siblings. Tari's a daughter of Athena and Gilraen's a daughter of Hades."

"Come on then"

…

The next day Annabeth took Tari on a tour around camp.

"Oi, Mrs Prissy!" A dirty-blonde haired girl stalked towards them.

"Yes Clarisse?" Annabeth sighed

"This the new girl?" Annabeth nodded, "Nice work fending off the monsters. Anyway we're so going to kick your butts later, Ares for the win!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Clarisse, before leading Tari off to her 'first' archery lesson.

….

The whole Athena cabin was waiting for their lesson at the target range. Chiron cantered over and gave them all some instructions before leading Tari to the weapons store to choose a bow.

She started to laugh and pressed one of the jewels on her circlet and a silver-beech bow and full contingent of silver arrows appeared on her back.

Chiron looked at her in shock especially when she started to shoot over her shoulder, hitting either the bull's-eye or splitting the arrows already in the target each time.

Everyone looked at her questioningly; she simply shrugged "I've been shooting since before I could walk what you expect?"

They were about to question her more when the conch went for capture the flag.

…

Everyone gathered round in their cabin teams: Athena, Hades, Poseidon and Apollo on one. Ares Demeter, Hephaestus and Hermes on the other.

"Now campers," Chiron called "I want a nice clean game. That means no killing and please keep the maiming to a minimum."

The Ares Cabin grinned evilly at that already looking for the loopholes in that rule.

The conch horn blew signalling the start of the game. Annabeth instantly put Tari and Gilraen on creek duty with Percy, hoping that it would keep them safe.

Of course she was wrong, she hadn't bargained on the fact that Clarisse had used her brain –yes she has one – and worked out that would be where Annabeth had posted the new girls.

"Look who we have here," Clarisse smirked as she strolled towards them "Prissy, zombie girl and Owly, how cute."

Percy rolled his eyes at her, "You'd think after saving your butt four or five times you'd have a little respect for me?"

She just glared at him and was about to retort when a loud crash was heard behind them.

Everyone turned towards the noise as a group of ugly creatures wielding black iron weapons crashed out of the trees.

"Yrch!" Tari hissed to Gilraen, the other girl nodded and the pair went into a fighting stance.

Seeing the two girls enter their fighting stance Percy summoned Riptide and Clarisse fired up Maimer.

The two campers sprung into battle slashing at the creatures before springing back out of combat, nursing injuries, when they realised that they hadn't just dissolved into gold dust at the touch of the celestial bronze.

Exchanging amused glances at the confusion of Percy and Clarisse, Tari and Gilraen sprung into battle wielding the knives and sword respectively fiercely.

The creatures didn't stand a chance as the two girls whirled among them letting out harsh cries as they pierced the creatures' skin with their silvery weapons.

As the last of the creatures lay on the floor dead, Clarisse rushed to the pair too check that they were alright. To her astonishment neither had so much as a scratch on them, whereas Percy, the best swordsman of the past few hundred years, was sporting a large gash down one arm and a sprained ankle.

Clarisse was just about to interrogate them when the conch blew signalling the end of the game so she settled with just shaking their hands.

From that time on she considered them to be her friends.

...

Tari and Gilraen looked rather uncomfortable.

Clarisse, Piper Hazel and Annabeth had dragged the shopping. (Percy was hanging around somewhere nearby in case Annabeth had an 'episode')

The pair had already been dragged around numerous clothing shops and while Gilraen had been persuaded to buy a few items; namely black jeans, grey converse and a few grey t-shirts, Tari had refused to buy anything.

The closest she'd come was a pair of brown combat trousers but eventually decided against them much to Clarisse's irritation.

They were just contemplating slipping away when a commotion in front caught their attention.

The mortal shoppers were scattering in fear before a hydra. It raised its head smelling the demigods and made its way towards them, breathing fire and spitting poison.

Annabeth started to shake and collapsed to the ground as the hydra bought back memories of her time in Tartarus. Piper looked around frantically for Percy as he was the only one who could help her.

Hazel and Clarisse reached for their concealed weapons but Tari and Gilraen beat them to it suddenly sporting full quivers of arrows and their bows.

The pair rushed into battle, ducking dodging and firing arrows. The arrows appeared to have no effect and so they wielded their sword/knives and leaped at the hydra.

They slashed at its heads trying to kill it without separating the heads from the necks.

Hazel and Clarisse rushed forwards to help but were stopped by a wall of plants, confused as to where they'd come from the pair looked over at Tari and Gilraen. They were shocked by what they saw: Tari was glowing a soft green and had vines wrapping around her.

Gilraen was glowing a light gold and her blades were lit on fire which she was using to seal the stumps after cutting the heads off.

Soon the two girls dashing around the hydra were just blurs of green and gold accentuated by occasional flashes of flames as Gilraen's powers increased.

Eventually the hydra collapsed into a pile of gold dust and the two girls fell next to it.

The plant wall fell and Hazel ran to her sister while Clarisse rushed to Tari.

"C'mon girl wake up" Clarisse muttered lightly slapping Tari's cheek. Slowly she came back into conciseness the green glow having faded.

Two flashes appeared behind Clarisse and a light laughter could be heard, turning she saw two goddesses stood behind her. Quickly all the girls scrambled to their feet and bowed deeply.

"My Lady" Tari said coming out of her bow at a cough from the one on the left.

"Now Istari, what have I told you about bowing?" the goddess of spring asked

"Not to bow, just as I have asked you to call me Tari." She flashed a sneaky grin at the goddess.

Persephone laughed "True, true. So I came to congratulate you on making your way to camp and defeating the hydra my champion,"

Hazel and Clarisse gasped at that – Tari was Persephone's Champion?

Then the other goddess spoke up "Gilraen, my champion you used your powers well. Good choice the fire assured you victory."

That was when they recognised her as Nike goddess of Victory.

"Thank you my Lady," Gilraen responded, bowing her head in respect.

The two goddesses made to flash out as their visit was complete but before they went Persephone spoke again.

"Tari, dear, please let Clarisse buy you some more appropriate clothing. That is an order you know" she grinned happily and flashed out leaving all the girls staring in shock.

As the request kicked in Clarisse grinned evilly she was going to have some fun.

Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, who'd recovered enough to hear the conversation, and Percy were all too busy trying to comprehend the facts they had just been told – Tari was Persephone's Champion and Gilraen was Nike's Champion. There was obviously more to the pair of them than met the eye.

….

Leo was starting to wonder about the two girls, their weapons were made of a strange metal they called _Ithil Celeb_ or _Moon silver_ as Tari had translated for him. He'd recalled seeing it before with the hunters but when they had met the two girls none of them had recognised them so that crossed out that theory about where they'd come from.

Added to that the fact that they both were the best in the camp at archery and spears, Tari was best at using knifes and Gilraen beat even Percy using a sword, they were something of an enigma.

Neither of them was fluent in English despite Tari being able to speak fluent Greek and Latin. Many campers thought that Gilraen couldn't actually speak English but Leo knew better. Every so often her eyes would light up at the way people spoke to her as though she knew they were making fools of themselves. He also knew that she was fluent in Spanish thanks to one day when he tried to speak to her in Spanish by playing a trick on her by telling her things like the word for tree was a rude word etc. She just laughed at him and then started having a go at him in Spanish. He just stood there lost for words until she flounced off to the archery fields.

That just made him like her even more.

**A/N Please review, reviews will make me type faster and thus make me update faster. And if you have any ideas for OCs or monsters please tell me and I'll try to include them soon!**

**Oh yeah, before she kills me, Hi Blossumed! Hope you like the Leraen!**


	3. I'm not THAT old

**Two updates in one day! You all owe me... meh just don't expect another update for at least a week.**

**Anyway disclaimer and warning are the same as the last chapter.**

Around two weeks after Tari and Gilraen arrived at Camp, the hunters had arrived. A month later they were showing no signs of leaving.

Thalia was talking with Jason, Nico and Percy about Tari and Gilraen, and what Leo thought of Gilraen as his failed attempts at getting a girl were by then a running joke.

"So Percy, how does Annabeth like her new sister then?" Thalia asked trying to find out whether or not Tari and Gilraen would be worthy Hunter material.

"Well, she's sort of annoyed actually as Tari manages to beat her at most stuff, I think the only thing she's not so good around is technology and architecture. And, don't tell her I said this, but Tari is way better with her knives." Percy looked around like he was hoping that Annabeth hadn't materialised by his shoulder. Luckily for him she hadn't.

"And Nico, do you like your other little sister?"

Nico snorted "I'd hardly say 'little' she's way older than most people here. I think the only ones she's younger than are Mr D, Chiron, Artemis and Tari."

Thalia looked at him in disbelief, trying to work out whether or not he was joking. He just shrugged his shoulders.

She turned to Jason "So little bro, what do you think of the new girls?"

"Umm... they're very... nice? Especially Tari" he sighed.

Thalia looked at the other two with one eyebrow raised. They nodded, Jason was blatantly head over heels in love and that meant two girls certainly weren't going to be happy.

They were about to tease Jason about this when a shout was heard from the arena, they looked at one another and ran as fast as they could because the shout sounded like Annabeth.

...

When they reached the arena they stopped in shock, inside it was a giant spider and fighting it was Tari. She was firing arrows at it and trying to distract it from Annabeth who was curled up shaking at the side of the arena. Percy immediately ran over to her as he was the only one who could help her when she had one of her little 'episodes' a side effect from the Giant war.

The others only watched Tari in shock as she gracefully ran around, hurling what sounded like insults at it, dodging the spider's fangs and shooting arrows at it. None of them missed their mark.

When she realised that her arrows were serving only to enrage the spider she sheathed her bow and drew her knives. She then leaped at its back and landed with a slight thump.

This snapped the others out of their trance and Nico ran forwards wielding his sword to try and assist Tari. He raised his arm to attack the spider's head when it twisted suddenly and managed to graze his arm with its teeth.

Whilst the spider was distracted by Nico, Tari managed to jam one of her knives in the join between its head and abdomen. It fell to the ground where it lay quivering before dissolving into a pile of gold dust.

With the spider dead everyone remembered Nico as he lay on the ground shivering and slowly turning paler.

A boy from the Apollo cabin ran forwards "We need to get him to the infirmary now"

Picking Nico up Tari followed him, ignoring the stares, as an apparently slight 15 year old girl picked up a 14 year old boy with ease.

As they reached the infirmary the boy gestured that she should place Nico down on one of the beds and introduced himself "Hi, I'm Will Solace, umm can you pass me the canister on your left. He'll need the nectar inside it."

Gilraen was suddenly framed in the doorway "It won't work," she said shocking everyone gathered around, "He needs Estalon; it's the only thing that can stop Spider's Venom."

"Well, that's great do you have any?" Will asked hoping that she did as he could see that Nico was fading fast.

"No," This time it was Tari who spoke, "Normally I do, but I didn't think I'd need it as we haven't seen one of those spiders in years. I thought we were safe. I can make more but the ingredients are scattered all around our country."

...

The whole camp was in uproar as Tari visited the infirmary once again, a package wrapped in green in her hand.

"Give Nico a bite of this every day, he only needs a small bit. It should help slow the toxin's effects and give him the strength to remain conscious. With some of this everyday he should survive for about three months. After that if he doesn't get the Estalon, well I'm afraid he'll be taking a one way trip to see his father."

Will took the package gratefully and unwrapped it eagerly. Inside he was shocked to find hard bread.

"It's called Lembas," Tari said, noting his confusion.

It didn't help but he still thanked her and made a note to ask her how it was made later on.

As Tari turned to leave Chiron stopped her, "Go to the cave on the hill, you know the one I mean with the purple curtain?" she nodded "Well run up there, I have a feeling an important message will be passed on to you. One that could save Nico."

Tari nodded once again and ran towards the cave, shocking everyone with her speed.

...

Stood outside the cave was a girl with red hair gazing over the camp waiting for something.

She made no acknowledgment of another's presence as Tari approached her,

"Hello, I'm Tari, Chiron sent me. He said there'd be a message for me, one to do with saving Nico?"

The girl turned, green smoke pouring out of her mouth and she started to speak in a rasping voice.

"Skull and Owl combined in a leaf;

Shall journey to beat the Spider's teeth;

Without Storm or Fire they will fail;

Three gods help them to prevail;

A child of an enemy long lost is found;

An ancient threat uncovered from beneath the ground."

The girl collapsed to the floor, her eyes rolled back into her head. Tari ran towards her in an attempt to revive her but wasn't needed, as when she reached the girl she sat up coughing and muttering profanities under her breath.

"Ugh, stupid prophecy, better go tell Chiron I suppose." She stood up and started to skip off down the hill, only to pause halfway down and beckon to Tari who was stood stationary at the top of the hill sating after the girl.

"Come on! We haven't got all day! Oh, I'm Rachel by the way. Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I'm warning you I've heard all the jokes before."

Shocked out of her stare, Tari ran down the hill after her soon catching up.

...

When Chiron heard the prophecy he announced the 'quest' in front of the rest of the camp.

"Well judging by the elements listed in the prophecy Tari and Gilraen are the ones in the top line, storm must be Jason or Percy, but most likely Jason, Leo would be the other as only his powers fit 'fire'."

He had said Jason was more likely than, Percy who could also control storms as he'd requested to not be a part in any more quests unless absolutely essential as he was, along with Annabeth, still suffering from PTSD after their 'little trip' last summer.

No one objected to the names mentioned, although Piper scowled ferociously, and so Chiron motioned to the four "It's settled then, you shall be the members of the quest. I expect to see you outside the Big House straight after breakfast tomorrow, ready to go. Now to bed all of you."

….

The next morning the questers were outside the Big House ready to go.

Jason and Leo dressed in jeans, trainers and plain t-shirts – well plainish, Leo's had the phrase 'TEAM LEO' scrawled on the front as a joke from Hazel. They each had a small backpack containing Ambrosia, Nectar, a sleeping bag and a change of clothes. Jason had his Gladius sheathed at his waist and Leo had his trusty tool belt.

Tari and Gilraen on the other hand were dressed completely differently. Gilraen had black jeans, her boots, a white tunic belted at her waist and a black baseball jacket. Her hair was braided in its usual fashion and she had two earrings in each ear.

Tari wore dark green combat trousers, a white tunic, once again belted at the waist, and her boots. Her braided hair was held back by a silver circlet and at her neck was her crystal necklace, as was Gilraen's. On her arms were green leather greaves inlaid with silver and a white metal.

The boys were shocked by the girls' appearance especially since on their backs were the incredibly heavy – to the boys' anyway – packs that they'd arrived with. They were also amazed by the sheer number of weapons the girls were carrying. Each had their bow and quiver full of arrows, Tari also had her two long silver and gold knives strapped to her back while Gilraen had her Stygian Iron sword at her waist.

After staring for a while Leo plucked up the courage to ask Tari why she had the circlet on. In response she tapped the centre jewel. She was instantly dressed in silvery armour designed for speed, agility and beauty. It had patterns inlaid in gold and green, in designs of battles.

Leo looked closer at the designs, there was the same girl in each one, with a start he realised that it was Tari. He moved to touch one of the designs but Tari pulled away.

She tapped the jewel again and the armour vanished. Leo had the feeling that the other jewels did similar thing but before he could ask Chiron arrived.

"Tari, Gilraen, I assume you have some idea of where you are supposed to go." Chiron asked the two girls.

"Of course, our homeland. But we'll require some overseas transport to reach it."

Leo grinned "Well, I'm sure I can provide that." He put on a whiney voice "Chiron can we borrow the Argo 2.5 please?"

Chiron sighed and motioned that they could. Leo saw that the girls' were confused and so began to explain the Argo 2.5 to them.

"It's a miniature Argo 2, you know the flying warship? Anyway it's suitable for demigod parties of less than five, it can fly, sail plus it has an automatic restocking kitchen."

Seeing that the explanation hadn't helped he decided the best thing would be to just show them.

….

"So Tari what coordinates do I need to program in then?"

"Don't. Fly south to Charleston then continue west until you're over the Pacific Ocean. We'll tell you when to stop." Was the reply he received.

"Yes ma'am" Leo saluted back, which provoked and eye roll from Jason.

Inside the Common room/kitchen area of the Argo 2.5 the fourth youths relaxed whilst playing the 'question game' so that they got to know one another better.

"Favourite colour?" Leo asked

"Green" was Tari's response

"Blue" Jason answered

"Light grey" Gilraen said which everyone was shocked by.

"Weapon of choice?" That was Tari's question.

"My Gladius" – Jason

"My sword, bow and spear" – Gilraen

"Fire or a good old fashioned wrench" Leo proclaimed.

"Or breath mints!" Jason cut in trying not to laugh at the wounded expression on Leo's face.

"Siblings?" Jason enquired

"Nope – well unless you count the rest of the Hephaestus cabin"

"One older brother and the rest of the Athena cabin."

"Three, all younger, plus Nico and Hazel who are younger as well."

"Age?" it was Gilraen's turn.

"16" – Jason

"15" – Leo

"515" Tari answered much to the shock of the boys. She simply shrugged, "What? I know I'm young but still…"

…

The next day Tari told Leo to stop the Argo 2.5 and drop the ladder. He did even though they were above the ocean with no land in sight. He got even more confused when Tari and Gilraen appeared ready to go.

"Umm… why are you?"

Gilraen shot him a well practised death glare and Tari rolled her eyes.

"Just follow us. Trust me you will not get wet"

Leo decided to copy the girls and so got prepared to leave the safety of the ship. Jason looked at him strangely then decided to copy him after an obvious internal battle.

Tari and Gilraen looked the boys over and nodded before speeding down the ladder. The boys waited for a splash. When it didn't come they decided that it was safe to go down the ladder too.

When they reached the bottom the two boys looked around in shock...

**A/N Mwahahaha... I'm evil... if anyone can guess where they are or their parentage you get virtual lembas.**

**Please review!**


	4. Where's Santa?

**Hey everyone! Hope you all like this chapter. **

**SuperGreekGeek: Yes! You got it all mostly correct oh and the blonde one is Tari and the dark haired one is Gilraen for future reference. **

**Disclaimer: yes I a fifteen year old girl really own PJO and LOTR. Anyone who believes that might want to call the mental hospital cause it ain't true!**

...

When they reached the bottom the boys looked around in shock, they were in a giant forest with no water in sight, where before they'd been above the ocean with no land on the horizon.

It nearly fried Leo's few working brain cells. The same could probably be said for Jason. The two girls on the other hand? As happy as little kids in a sweet shop.

Tari was running around like Leo on caffeine, she ran from tree to tree only stopping long enough to place her hand on their trunks for a few seconds before her face lit up and she ran to another. It was a far cry from the normally solemn reserved girl they knew.

Gilraen was watching her friend amusedly like it was a relatively normal occurrence. She only broke her gaze away from Tari briefly to tell the two boys, in Spanish, '...' which Leo had to translate: _shut your mouths or you'll catch flies. _Needless to say they both did so.

When Tari noticed that they were staring at her she stated "I'm home" before letting out a childish cry of delight and climbing a large oak tree in a blonde blur.

Soon the sound of babbling voices could be heard from the tree and Gilraen started to grin as she understood what they were saying.

The boys jumped as the voices stopped and a crash was heard as Tari jumped to the forest floor, a huge grin lighting up her face.

She then turned and shouted up at the tree "Tor-nin!"

A loud groan could be heard before another crash as someone nearly identical to Tari landed next to her.

They made as if to speak but Tari held up a hand and pointed to the two boys, the figure turned to the two boys, they could see that he was male, identical to Tari in pretty much every way apart from his eyes. Whilst Tari had the typical daughter-of-Athena-grey eyes he had a bright-leaf-green colour that seemed older than the rest of him when his face was solemn as he contemplated the boys.

The illusion of age was shattered though when he smiled at his pleasure at meeting the boys and seeing Tari.

"Jason, Leo, this is my brother: Legolas Greenleaf."

The two boys smiled at him and greeted him; Legolas returned the greetings in kind.

"So Silverleaf, what brings you back here?" he asked smirking slightly at his sister's discomfort.

"Oh you know the usual, Gandalf, spiders and other bits and bobs." Tari replied with an expression that clearly said 'I'll tell you later', "And anyway brother I think that you have been exceedingly rude. You haven't yet greeted our dear cousin"

"Of course, how stupid of me, it is a pleasure to see you again Gilraen." He clasped her hand which led Tari to roll her eyes and Leo to feel an unexpected wave of rage.

"Come let me show you the way to our home, it's not far and I'm sure Ada will be delighted to meet your new friends Silverleaf" Legolas said, starting to walk towards the forest.

The boys were going to protest as the first thing you learn as a demigod is not to trust strange people no matter how friendly they seem, but at the expression of delight on Tari's face their hearts softened and they reluctantly followed.

….

After walking for a number of hours the trees began to thin and appear ordered. A few minutes later a magnificent structure built into the rock face appeared. Outside the main silvery doors were two people dressed in elegant armour holding spears and a shield.

The siblings and Gilraen were able to pass through the door easily, the guards even bowed their heads as they passed, but when Jason and Leo tried to get through they were stopped with crossed spears.

The boys stood there helpless for a minute until Tari realised that they hadn't followed and came back. "Finrod. Galdor. Let the boys pass. They're no threat here." The guards obeyed, bowing fully to Tari.

Although the boys were a little worried by her assurance that they were 'no threat' they followed her deeper into the rock face. All the while wondering what Tari's position was within this land to command such respect.

…...

The group travelled down long stone passageways, high ceilinged and decorated with delicate tapestries and boughs of greenery. They eventually reached a large chamber with a ceiling reminiscent of a cathedral, but one hung with vines and banners. Once again elaborate tapestries and more greenery decorated the walls along with carvings of battles and great deeds that were studded with jewels of many colours. In the centre of this opulent room stood four thrones, only one of which was occupied.

The man sat on this throne looked up as the group entered, from the councillors he was talking to and a look of joy appeared on his face. After quickly dismissing the councillors he motioned for the group to come forward.

At that point Tari ran towards him and flung herself into a hug which Legolas soon joined.

"Iell nin, iell nin" the man murmured as he returned the hug before stepping back away from Tari.

He scrutinised her to check that no harm had befallen her. Once he was satisfied with that he turned to Gilraen, Jason and Leo.

"Gilraen! Mellon nin!" he exclaimed, just before a gong went off reverberating throughout the room.

Tari quickly spoke a few words with the man before approaching Jason and Leo "The gong signalled that it is just ten minutes before dinner and so we must change. Jason, Leo, my brother will show you to a room in which you may change."

She curtsied once to the man and ran off laughing down another corridor, closely followed by Gilraen.

Legolas motioned for the two boys to follow him and so the set off down a different corridor, once again wondering who Tari was exactly.

….

Everyone was seated at the meal apart from those on the top table and the boys were feeling quite uncomfortable.

Not only were the elaborate tunics and leggings they were wearing different to their normal attire, they couldn't understand a word that was being said around them.

A fanfare blew and into the hall entered a number of men dressed in rich robes. They made their way to the top table and sat, leaving four spaces in the middle.

Another fanfare blew and this time everyone stood as the man from before entered the hall, garbed in rich green and gold robes with a crown on his brow. He was closely followed by three figures; one in a silver and black gown, one in a green and silver gown and one in a green and silver tunic and leggings.

As they sat, Jason and Leo realised with a start that the two in the gowns were Tari and Gilraen: Tari in the green and Gilraen in the black.

The man in the centre, the one in the green and gold robes stood and called out in perfect English "Today is a wondrous day as we witness the return of my beloved daughter Istari" a cough was heard from his left, "Ah- my apologies. I meant: Tari, Princess of the Great Wood."

Leo promptly collapsed, both from exhaustion and shock.

….

Tari looked around from the top table, watching people she'd know for years and looking for those she'd only known a few weeks.

She finally found them, Leo looking pale and unsteady, Jason just looking uncomfortable.

With a start she realised that they wouldn't understand anything that was going on around her and so turned to her left. "Ada, would you mind asking everyone to speak the common tongue while my two friends are here?"

Her father just laughed and agreed before standing up and announcing it. From then onwards whenever Tari looked over at her friends they seemed much more relaxed as they were included in conversations.

Satisfied with that Tari allowed herself to be drawn into conversation with the councillor next to her, all the while feeling jealous of her brother and Gilraen who were sat next to each other.

Realising that she couldn't escape it, she pulled on her well practised 'pleasantly interested' face and exchanged pleasantries and meaningless conversation for the rest of the evening.

…

At the end of the meal a light hand was placed on her shoulder, looking up Tari saw the amused twinkling green eyes of her brother.

"I am most sorry sir, but I am afraid I must steal my sister, the princess Istari, away. Family business." He said smoothly whilst directing her up and out of her chair.

Tari made her own apologies before the pair walked off slowly. Slowly that was until they were out of sight, at which point they both started laughing.

"So, how did you like being a 'proper' princess again?" Legolas teased Tari.

"It's ok. Better than a herd of firion following me around, like lovesick ents. And DON'T CALL ME ISTARI!"

Legolas just laughed harder at his little sister, both at the thought of his no nonsense sister being followed around by a group of lovesick human boys and her outburst at him calling her by her full name.

"Actually though, in all seriousness, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Imladris 'completing your education' not trekking halfway around the world with two mortal boys?"

Tari shrugged "Blame Gandalf, it was his idea to send us to a 'camp' to- how did he put it? –'release our full potential' and 'uncover our true parentage' by that i think he meant my nana and Gilraen's Ada."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking herself and running off down the corridor "Race you to Ada!" she called over her shoulder.

"Prepare to lose!" her brother responded.

They both ran whooping and cheering past confused courtiers and bemused servants

...

The siblings reached the family room out of breath and laughing. When they burst in everyone looked up in shock.

Having seen who it was Gilraen started to laugh and at that Leo looked like he was going to faint -in his eyes it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"Well hîn, I'm so glad you could finally join us." The king said in a stern voice.

"Sorry Ada, but Legolas first had to rescue me from Councillor Falassion" Tari replied with a cheeky grin that her brother mirrored.

Their father just raised one eyebrow "Hmm... anyway Silverleaf, tell me why you and Gilraen here aren't in Imladris completing your education"

Tari shrugged her shoulders and replied "Blame Gandalf" before recounting her tale.

"Is this true Gilraen?" he turned to the dark haired girl who nodded the affirmative.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before Jason piped up "Um sir? Who are you and what is this place?"

"Well my boy, first off please call me Thranduil, anyone who can put up with my insufferable daughter long enough to be classed as a friend has, in my opinion, earned that right." Ignoring the indignant glare from Tari and chuckle from Legolas and Gilraen he continued "Secondly I'm an elf, just as Tari and Gilraen are and most everyone in this citadel. And finally you are in the Great Wood or Mirkwood as some call it, in Middle Earth."

Jason and Leo stared at him until Leo, being Leo, decided to ask the question that Jason knew he would.

"Where's Santa then?"

Jason groaned while the other four in the room stared at Leo as though he'd suddenly sprouted two heads.

"Oh Leo," Jason sighed at his best friend.

...

The family and friends talked late into the night before the question came up.

"So Tari, what are you and your friends doing in Middle Earth?"

"Well aside from revenge on Gandalf," she waited for the few chuckles to die down "We need some Estelon for one of Gilraen's new siblings. He was bitten by a spider, but it was odd as it was a Ungol, such as we fought whilst 'las was off playing heroes during the War of the Ring"

Thranduil pondered that for a moment, ignoring the glaring contest between his two children.

"Well, I'll think it over tonight and we'll discuss it further in the morning. Now of to bed all of you –and try not to kill one another please hîn!" the last section was directed at Tari and Legolas who'd progressed from glaring at one another to pinching and elbowing.

"Goheno nin" The pair chorused.

"Just go," He sighed exasperatedly.

...

The next morning Gilraen woke up fully refreshed for the first time in ages. She looked around her chamber, it was the same one she always had, decorated in earthy tones like the rest of the palace but the tapestries were of her house emblem and the bedcovers were black and silver.

She dressed for breakfast, sighing as she drew out a deep blue gown, embellished with silver flowers, and placed her circlet on her head.

It was at times like these that she hated her mother.

Leaving her room she saw two familiar people at the end of the corridor, bickering as usual, and started to run towards them, calling out as she went.

"Tari! Legolas!"

The siblings paused their bickering for a while to wait for her.

When she reached them she looked at them both in dismay, they were both wearing a tunic and leggings along with their silver circlets, Tari's tunic was white with green leggings, and Legolas's tunic was green with brown leggings.

She raised an eyebrow at Tari who laughed, much to happily for the morning Gilraen thought, "Oh Ada gave up years ago on making me wear a dress all the time. Besides I'm scouting in the woods later and don't have time to change."

She grinned wickedly "And while I'm scouting, you're with Jason and Leo investigating a disturbance in Dol Amaroth, something about proving that Camp Half Blood is worth the cure." She started laughing again at the expression on Gilraen's face as she dreaded spending time alone with Jason and Leo. This time Legolas joined in.

Gilraen just glared at the siblings.

**A/N Anyone with an idea for any more OC's or monsters please tell me in a review and I'll try to include them! Thanks! **


	5. Anger Issues

**I'm ALIVE!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own LotR or PJO. **

The pair sprang from tree to tree. They were nearly hidden completely in the leaves by their green and brown attire.

The smaller one stopped suddenly and held up a hand, squinting down to the gloomy forest floor below.

"Tari?"the other called out, unsure as to why she had stopped.

"Shh, 'las, below us. Four or five big 'uns."

Legolas looked at his sister amused; it was only when she was concentrating hard on something that she allowed her words to slur together. He peered closely at the forest floor and as his eyes adjusted could just about make out the spiders below them.

Both silently drew their bows and nocked an arrow, 'competition?' Tari mouthed, locking eyes with her brother.

'You're on' he mouthed back before breaking into a huge grin.

Smirking the pair released their arrows and jumped into the chaos they'd created.

As they jumped the two unsheathed their gleaming knives and landed gracefully, slashing at the spiders surrounding them.

Within minutes there were no signs of life left from the foul creatures around them.

"How many?"

"Two," Tari regretfully replied. Her brother's grin widened as he realised that he'd won.

Of course the grin was wiped off his face once he realised that his sister was reaching for her arrows threateningly.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to gloat Tari ran off back in the direction they'd come from challenging Legolas to a race over her shoulder.

She had a moment of triumph upon reaching the palace ahead of her brother, although he protested that it wasn't far as she'd set off before him.

The pair stopped their bickering however when they heard a soft cough behind them.

"Ahh, hîn, good you have stopped your meaningless fighting. How was the scouting?" Thranduil asked, rolling his eyes at the childishness of the two.

"Good," the pair replied, flushing slightly at being caught, "We saw five spiders –and before you ask yes we disposed of them."

Their father smiled at the picture before him, "Well then, go and get cleaned up, and put on court clothes. I require your help and you need to learn it anyway."

The siblings groaned at the thought of the suffocating formal wear that was require for court. They groaned again when the realised what the second part meant: sitting on their uncomfortable thrones for hour upon end.

But doing their duty they went to change.

….

"Gilraen..."

She sighed "Yes Leo?"

"How far now?" he whined, trying to pull off big puppy dog eyes.

Jason could see Gilraen's face muscles contort and her hand unconsciously reach for her sword at her hip.

"Um, Leo, I know, if you're bored why not practise your Greek? It'll make Annabeth happy." Jason quickly cut in, probably saving his best friend's life.

Leo set to 'practising' his Greek (really he was cursing everyone in Greek under his breath)

Jason rolled his eyes at his best friend whilst Gilraen glared at him, in silence they continued on towards Dol Guldur.

Upon their arrival at Dol Guldur the three demigods felt the ground shake and heard the BOOM of a nearby explosion, accompanied by much loud cursing that had even Leo blushing.

As Gilraen recognised the loud cursing, the confusion on her face was replaced by amusement. Providing no explanation she dismounted her horse and sprinted off in the direction the cursing came from. Jason and Leo paused for a moment before rushing after her before she got out of sight and they were completely lost.

When they finally caught up with Gilraen she was tackling a tall sandy-haired man into a hug.

"Findarato! It's been too long Mellon nin" she exclaimed as she released the figure.

"It's nice to see you too mini-arwen" he was cut off abruptly as Gilraen's already frayed nerves snapped.

"Don't. Call. Me. Mini-arwen." She said through gritted teeth, holding a knife to his throat, and terrifying both Jason and Leo.

"Peace Gwathel, calm, I'm a friend remember?" Findarato said calmly, waving a hand in front of her face.

Gilraen blinked and her expression returned to normal, under her breath she muttered the words 'calm' and 'friend'. Once she'd blinked again she began a conversation in the language the Jason and Leo didn't understand.

"Mellon nin, am man Theled?" _My friend, why?_

"Mornnost adh yrch!"

"Mas?"_ Where?_

"Mi Eryn Lasgalen" _In the Greatwood_

"Man lu?" _How long?_

"odh Firith." _Since _

With the last sentence Gilraen's face grew stony and she rushed off into the shadows.

Leo made to follow her but Findarato held him back,

"Trust me you don't want to go near her now. She's probably punching some poor rock to smithereens. I swear that if there were no monsters in this world she'd probably have ended up a mass murderer, her anger issues are that bad." He said the last part with such a large grin that Leo couldn't help but grin back.

Jason spoke up, not trusting the man,

"Who are you exactly cause you look kinda human"

Findarato smiled at the question,

"I can assure you, I am most definitely not human. I am the fifth member of the Istari."

Jason looked confused,

"But isn't that Tari's name, 'Istari', I mean?"

"Well, it's quite complicated, basically 'Istari' was a nickname given to her by her people. Her birth name was Celebelasse, but at around her 100th year most started calling her Celebelasse Istari because of her thirst for knowledge. Istari means 'of the wise' and a number of her friends didn't feel comfortable calling her that so they shortened it to Tari. This incidentally is also her title."

Both boys looked confused at the explanation so he tried again, "Both of the names 'Istari' and 'Tari' are her nicknames, she hated her first name so she prefers to be called by her second nickname. Ok?"

The boys nodded having finally understood it.

"So is it the same thing with Gilraen then?" Leo asked, eager to learn more about her. He looked disappointed when Findarato shook his head.

The two demigods looked as though they were going to ask more questions but before they could there was a loud crash, a faint female cry and the sound of heavy feet thumping against stone.

The three ran off in the direction the noises had come from when they realised that the cry was Gilraen's and it could only mean one thing- she was in trouble.

...

Tari was nearly asleep on her throne and looking over to her brother she could see he was too. They'd been sat with their father listening to petitioners, courtiers and just about everyone else for the past few hours and they were both bored out of their minds.

Finally their father released them, and so the pair instantly rushed outside and climbed one of the tall strong limbed trees lining the road to the entrance.

The pair was just settling comfortably at the top of the tree when there was a knock on the trunk.

"My Lady, your father requires your presence in the throne room once again. There is a visitor from Imladris here for you."

Tari groaned and jumped down from the tree, hastening to do as her father wanted. She rushed to the throne room but stopped abruptly when she recognised the figure in front of her father.

...

Gilraen had been stalking through the forest trying to clear her anger but just succeeded in hurting her hand when she punched a large rock. She had a moment of satisfaction however when the rock cracked partially, sometimes she really loved being an elf.

She'd just calmed down enough with the pain and was cradling her hand to her chest when she heard the thud of heavy feet pounding across the cracked stones of a ruined courtyard.

She cursed softly under her breath in Greek, "Vlakas", she knew she shouldn't have gone off on her own. Her anger always led her to make bad decisions.

Unfortunately for her someone or some_thing_ heard her.

"Stop!" a nasal voice called out and the thudding of feet ground to a halt, before she could escape up a tree or run off into the forest Gilraen was surrounded by Uruk-hai, a black ring painted on their armour.

She tried to run but they caught her and bound her, before taking her to the courtyard and their cackling leader.

...

The figure in front of her father turned to Tari and she ran forwards with a huge grin lighting up her face as the same expression was mirrored on the figure's face.

She flung herself into his arms and allowed herself to relax as he whispered soothing words into her ears "Tari, meleth-nin, Ge melin,"

They stood like that for a while until Thranduil coughed loudly and the pair sprang apart guiltily.

"As I was saying Elrohir, it is a pleasure to see you and your brother again, especially since your niece is here at this time as well. And Tari of course." He finished the welcome and Tari started to speak.

"So, meleth-nin, why are you here and not in Imladris?"

Elrohir smirked "I could ask you the same question Istari," He ignored the indignant glare sent his way and continued, "but actually I have a question to pose both to you and your father since you have nearly completed your education."

...

Jason and Leo looked into the courtyard with growing dread; there was a circle of foul creatures all staring down at a figure sprawled on the ground.

The figure groaned and that was when they realised that it was in fact Gilraen, their suspicions were confirmed when they recognised the sword that one of the creatures was holding.

Both of the boys had to think up a way to rescue her from those creatures, it was just then that Leo remembered what he had confiscated from one of the younger members of his cabin a little while before they left. He reached into his tool belt and pulled out a jar of Greek Fire.

He tapped Jason on the shoulder, which made his best friend jump as he was so focused on the scene in front of them.

Leo showed Jason the jar and Jason's eyes widened. Leo started a countdown on his fingers and prepared to throw the jar into the midst of the creatures.

5...4...3...2...1...

He threw the jar hard and it smashed into a pillar on the opposite side of the courtyard, green flames erupted immediately scattering the creatures and illuminating Gilraen's lifeless form on the ground.

Jason rushed in and started to fight the creatures that remained; it was a harder fight than he was used to as they didn't dissolve into dust with a critical hit. Instead he was required to slash at them until they fell down dead.

Whilst Jason was fighting the creatures Leo sprinted to Gilraen and started to pull her away and into the woods. She began to stir as he reached the shadows on the edge of the courtyard, and that was when he saw that her clothing had been ripped, and was in some places barely covering her form.

"Gilraen, you're safe now, do not worry." He whispered and she immediately ceased her struggling.

Jason ran to them a few moments later out of breath, "Uh, guys, it's probably a good idea for us to run, like now."

The three of them made to move, but before they could Leo shrugged off his baseball jacket and passed it to Gilraen to conceal her ripped tunic. She breathed her thanks at him and they ran, with pounding feet and shouted profanities close behind them.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update... But it's summer now so i should be a little better... **


	6. Tari snaps

**It's a miracle... I've updated! And this one's slightly longer than normal... **

**Oh yeah... Hi Eliza! **

**Disclaimer: I am neither male nor called Tolkien or Riordan... Of course I don't own this! **

The group made a strange procession leaving Mirkwood, Leo and Jason at the head in jeans and their Camp T-shirt (Tari having lost the battle to put them in more 'appropriate' clothing) arguing about whether DC or Marvel was better, Tari was wandering happily between the trees lost in a daydream and oblivious to the undergrowth which snagged at her skirt, whilst Gilraen chatted absently with Legolas about Gondor and her family there.

They wandered along in this contented peace for a while until Tari raised her hand to brush some branches out of her way and Gilraen noticed a glint coming from her ring finger. She squealed and rushed to grab her friend's hand so as to examine the finger in better detail.

When she saw the delicate silver and sapphire band circling the finger she couldn't contain herself any longer "Finally..." she breathed looking up at Tari's face. A soft blush enhanced the cheekbones of her friend and a soft smile graced her face.

"So Mellon nin... you're now going to be my Aunt, officially!" Gilraen started to jump up and down.

Tari grinned at the over excited behaviour of her younger friend "Yes, and as such, you should really remember to respect your elders and so obviously betters..." she teased.

Gilraen gladly took up the challenge "Bah! You are barely older than me so don't get so high and mighty!"

"I'm older than you by just over a century melui," Gilraen opened her mouth to respond but Tari cut her off, "And taller too!"

Gilraen's face dropped at this and glared at Tari's back, stroking her knife gently until it was time to make camp.

...

Gilraen sat on a tree branch high up in an oak tree in the middle of the forest. Below her, Leo and Jason were setting up camp with Tari yelling various types of abuse at them, Legolas having left them to return to the palace as he was needed on a patrol the next day.

Gilraen, though, blocked it out. All she could sense was a sweet smell coming off the jacket, and a fait but subtly there essence of a certain demigod. In her hands she held a black and white baseball jacket with a large R picked out on the left hand side of the chest in grey. The smell was of toffee and smoke, a soothing sense of safety. Her eyes snapped open, she ... no she couldn't be... was she falling for Leo?

Hastily she scaled down the tree and put the jacket back on with a small amount of difficulty, she was trying to hide some of the scrapes and bruises that the stupid orcs had given her; they were healing a lot slower than she would have liked.

...

The boys were confused as to why the girls had made them set up camp, before they had travelled throughout the day and hadn't needed to make camp once.

Jason posed the question to Tari who told him they just needed to "wait and see" and that it was necessary for them to make camp and for him to stop asking her questions.

They were even more confused when Gilraen walked back into camp with the ghost of tear tracks on her cheeks but blamed that on the ordeal she'd been through earlier that day and the injuries littering her body.

All in all though they were confused as to the antics of the elves they were travelling with.

...

The fire danced in the centre of the group of heroes, throwing wavering shadows onto the forest floor. Gilraen snuck a glance at Leo; his eyes sparkled in the flickering light, causing them to light up as if the fire was within them rather than a reflection. He chattered animatedly the Jason about various beasts he claimed to have seen in the forest at camp. Tari sharply nudged Gilraen out of her study of Leo's face and sniggered, obviously noticing the glare she received as she giggled mercilessly at Gilraen's embarrassment and irritation of being discovered staring at the demigod.

"Rae' and Leo, sitting in a tree..." Tari sang the human song they had picked up on their last trip to Florida, in elvish.

Gilraen clamped one hand over Tari's mouth and the other pressing a small knife to her throat, incidentally the same knife she pressed against Leo's throat when they first met. Leo and Jason stopped talking and rushed to pull the two elves apart; Leo held Gilraen momentarily against his chest before she threw him off and stalked off in to the shadows.

Gilraen ran through the trees and stopped at a stream. In the moonlight it lit up a silvery colour which, in all its beauty, brought a wave of home sickness. She collapsed to her knees on the bank and ran her hands through the water, the light made her pale face glow an eerie silver and made her look angelic. A lone tear slid down her face as the thought of her farther, not Hades but the one that raised her, Aragorn and her half brothers, waiting in Gondor.

But then she thought of a pair of eyes and smiled, Leo, the one that annoyed her to mount doom and back, sweet Leo who gave her the jacket and comforted her when she cried, gorgeous Leo who, even turning up late to breakfast in pyjama bottoms, hoodie and mussed hair standing on end, and still looked amazingly handsome, Leo who never gave up trying to make her laugh and always flirted with her, Leo, oh Hades, Leo the boy she realised with a slight sense of dread, that was the first she loved.

...

They were all asleep around the campfire apart from Tari when Gilraen arrived back at the camp. Upon seeing the multiplied tear tracks on her cheeks Tari rushed to comfort her friend and made her sit where she started to tend her injuries using her basic battlefield knowledge and the small bits she'd picked up in Rivendell from Elrond and the Twins.

Gilraen assisted her when necessary, her step-father also being good with herbs, she sat still when needed and waited patiently whilst Tari searched the packs and scoured the ground for the herbs and ingredients she needed.

"Right so we need Comfrey for the bleeding...Pond lily to aid healing... camomile to help you sleep..."

Gilraen smiled slightly as Tari muttered to herself, she was pleased that Tari had noticed that some of her wounds had opened up again. It was nice to be taken care of again, it made her think of being at home where, even though she was be a long way the eldest out of her siblings, because of her size she was the baby of the family.

"Don't forget Lobelia and Tansy!" Gilraen softly called out which made Tari flash her a grin before going back to hunting for the required herbs.

Eventually she'd found everything she needed and so set up some water to boil in the fire to clean the bandages and make a tea for Gilraen.

"Here you are" she said handing Gilraen the tea made from pine needles, camomile and sweetened with honey. Gilraen drank the tea whilst Tari bathed her wounds with the hot water infused with athleas.

She started to feel sleepy when Tari was binding her cuts back up with poultices spread over them and so Tari assisted her to her bed role and started to sing softly one of the songs from her childhood – the lay of Tinuviel.

Her eyes closed to the image of her friend singing to her by the campfire and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

...

Tari watched Gilraen's eyes close protectively, she hated to see her younger friend get hurt, and finished off her song softly. She'd chosen the song as she knew it was one that Arwen used to sing to her as a child and would comfort her.

Whilst cleaning her injuries she'd checked that nothing else had happened to Gilraen and was relieved to see that cuts and bruises were all she had received as she had been worried by the state of her clothing, although she was concerned about Gilraen's eyes being closed as she slept.

She kept watch a while longer, she could tell by looking at the stars she was supposed to switch watch an hour ago but she needed time to think and could go much longer than the others without sleep.

Whilst she was watching the shadows she saw the outline of someone appear, grabbing her knives she went over to the figure to find out who they were.

"Now, my dear, is that really the way to greet your patron?" A soft voice spoke out of the gloom.

Tari dropped to her knees and sheathed her knives "My lady," she said "What brings you here?"

Persephone stepped out of the shadows "I thought you may wish for this dear," she held out a soft bloom "My darling stepdaughter has a poison running through her veins you know."

Tari nodded, she'd noticed the poison but had been powerless to do anything about it. Hesitantly she took the flower, unsure of how to use it.

"Thank you my lady," she said and was flashed a stunning smile in response.

"Anything that will keep you happy dear, losing your _gwathel_ would make you quite useless to me." The goddess of spring disappeared in a shower of flowers, leaving only a faint scent behind that told of her presence.

Tari looked at the pale flower in her hand and set about trying to work out what to do with it.

...

Leo woke up as the first rays of daylight crept through the tree tops, he saw Tari crouched in the same place he'd seen her last night and with some horror realised she hadn't handed over the watch to anyone.

He was about to protest when he heard a soft pain filled groan from the bed roll to his left, Gilraen was just waking up a light sheen of sweat covering her brow and her limbs refusing to do her bidding.

In a flash of green Tari was next to her friend holding a steaming wooden cup, "Shush, mellon nin, drink this, it will help, melui"

She continued to make soothing sounds as Gilraen drank whatever was in the cup, as she finished Gilraen dropped back into a deep sleep, a peaceful expression on her face and her eyes closed.

Tari sighed and jumped as she seemed to notice Leo was awake for the first time.

"Oh good you're awake, be a dear and make up the fire again for me please?" she sounded exhausted and Leo could tell that she'd been worrying all night about Gilraen.

The peace of the glade was broken though by Jason waking up and looking angrily at the sun.

"Tari," he sounded exasperated "You were supposed to wake me up! You need sleep as well you know!" Leo had to hide a laugh at how 'Piper-esque' he sounded.

Tari smiled faintly, "Sorry Jason, but I am more than capable of going nights without sleep, besides we won't be moving from here today."

Jason looked confused as to why that was, but when he saw Gilraen asleep he seemed to understand why, "Is Gilraen the reason why then Tari? Is she more important than Nico? So important that we risk another day without medication for him?"

Leo saw Tari's head tilt upwards and adopt a cold demeanour. For the first time since he'd met her she truly looked like a princess.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do _firin_, my _Gwathel _will not die on my watch. Your friend has a week left. If Gilraen is moved she will die by the end of the day." She turned away from Jason and stalked off into the trees, her skirts swishing behind her.

Leo looked at Jason, "Well done genius. You've lost any hope you ever had of being with her. At least Pipes will be pleased."

...

Tari sat by the stream, she was shaking, both from anger and fear. She was proud to admit that she was terrified that she would lose her best friend, cousin and _gwathel. _It was unthinkable.

She smiled as she thought back to the first time she'd met Gilraen...

_The delegation arrived in Rivendell, officially for her father and Lord Elrond to sort out trade routes and alliances, unofficially for them all to meet Arwen's new daughter. They'd been travelling for weeks in the dust, rain and mud and Tari was looking forward to having a nice hot bath and sleeping for as long as she could get away with. _

_Unfortunately she was unable to reach her much longed for chambers as she was accosted by one of her oldest friends en route. _

"_Celebalasse! It has been too long! How is the Greatwood Mellon nin?" Arwen exclaimed on discovering her friend in the corridors. She grabbed Tari's arm and dragged her to the nursery, insisting that the first thing she did was meet her daughter, all the way she kept up an endless chatter about how adorable her daughter was and how she had just recently said her first word "Nana"_

_Tari listened to the chatter half-heartedly, having never really cared for children herself due to being occupied with her training and the defence of the Greatwood to spend much time with them. _

_The two elves soon reached the nursery; it was a large chamber decorated in a deep blue with the constellations in silver on the walls and ceiling. Light wood furniture stood out against the walls, and a beautifully carved cradle with white curtains stood in the centre. _

_The nursemaid curtseyed as Arwen and Tari entered the room, before leaving in a hurry, anxious to let the two elves see the child in peace. _

_The pair crossed the room to the cradle, where Arwen picked up the small child within. The child had porcelain features, framed by a sheath of ebony hair that was already long enough to reach her waist. The child opened her large eyes at the movement and Tari was amazed to see they were the same blue as the walls, an incredibly rare colouring for elves. _

"_This, mellon nin, is Gilraen Edlothia, and sweetie," Arwen now addressed the solemn child, "This lady here, with the yellow hair is Celebalasse Istari, she is your valaramil... if she would like to be..."_

_Tari looked at Arwen in surprise, she was asking her to be Gilraen's valaramil? She hesitantly nodded and was rewarded by a smile that lit up Arwen's face. _

_Gilraen scrunched up her face in concentration "Tawi..." she said reaching for Tari's hair "Tawi... yewow!"_

_The two older elves smiled at the child nestled in Arwen's arms, finding her attempt at saying 'Istari' utterly adorable._

Tari smiled at the recollection of who she had to blame for being called 'Tari', the younger Gilraen's name for her had spread around Rivendell and followed her back to Mirkwood. She was just glad that it was a better than 'Istari'.

She was sat by the stream for a while longer, however when she heard shouting she raced back towards the camp, hoping it meant Gilraen had woken up.

**A/N: I promise I will try and update a bit more often but please don't hold me to it... anyway thanks for reading this bit and please please please review!**

_**Melui – **_**honey **

_**Firin – **_**mortal**

_**Gwathel – **_**sworn sister **

_**Valaramil – **_**godmother (I sort of made this one up...)**

_**Edlothia – **_**flower**

_**Nana - **_**mum**


	7. Some really useful advice (not)

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Special thanks to Blossumed who helped to write some of the last chapter (just realised I'd forgotten to mention her...)**

**Disclaimer: I own this and the sun rises in the west and sets in the east... NOT TRUE PEOPLE!**

When Gilraen woke up her body ached all over. She opened her tightly clenched eyelids to reveal a bright dappled light and three anxious faces looking at her.

Gilraen tried to speak but her throat felt like sandpaper.

"Hey mellon nin, drink this it will help," Tari's soothing voice said whilst Gilraen was helped to sit up.

Leo handed her a steaming cup that Gilraen sipped from gratefully. She could taste each of the individual components that made up the sweet liquid: athleas, lobelia, comfrey and honey. Within moments she felt more alert and able to talk.

"How…. How long was I out?" she croaked, looking to Tari for the time.

"Six hours melui" Tari informed her, whilst checking her temperature "Do you feel up to moving?"

Gilraen nodded and as she did so her stomach growled loudly. Leo and Jason cracked a small smile at this although, Gilraen noticed rather interestingly, Jason shot a slightly scared look at Tari before doing so. Gilraen laughed inside, it was obvious to her that Tari had gone all 'ice princess' and terrified him. She loved it when that happened, but was intrigued as to what had pushed Tari that far this time.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Tari handing her an apple and a piece of lembas.

"Eat." Tari instructed her before stalking away to clear up the camp in true wood-elf fashion. By the time everyone else was packed up and ready to leave, Tari had transformed their camp so that it looked like no one had set foot in there other than rabbits or foxes.

….

The group set off again at a snail's pace for the place where the Argo 2.5 was parked. Everyone was more subdued than they had been the previous day; Jason and Leo's voices were quieter and they subconsciously glanced at the shadows more, like they could feel eyes watching them.

Tari's ears pricked up as she heard sounds from the undergrowth behind her, glancing to her companions she noted that none of them had heard a thing. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

There was the sound again, a soft padding on the undergrowth, sounding suspiciously like….

Tari's eyes widened and she reached for her knives as the first creature jumped out of the undergrowth aiming for her head.

She jabbed her knife upwards and impaled the creature through its neck.

"Wargs!" she called out, alerting her companions as more of the wolf-like creatures attacked from behind her.

As her message kicked in her companions whirled to face the wargs. Tari was just cursing her lack of maneuverability in her skirt when a skeletal hand broke through the earth, turning to look at her _gwathel_, Tari saw Gilraen had gone paler than normal.

…

When Gilraen heard the voice in her head, a deep one like rocks crashing together speaking in a language she didn't understand, her first instinct was to hide behind Tari – or Leo – somewhere safe at least. She was still shaky from her poisoning but she quashed this thought quickly as a message unveiled itself inside her head.

"My special daughter," the voice said, "I have boosted you power in this one instance. Save my son. Do not fail me." At the last word the voice faded out. Gilraen looked up and saw Tari staring at her worriedly whilst a number of skeletal warriors stood behind her.

Looking down, Gilraen saw her silver sword had been replaced by a freezing black blade – stygian iron, the name popped into her head. Gilraen felt a power surge through her body and pointed the sword at the skeletons who saluted her.

"Kill the wargs." She coldly ordered and the skeletons set to work, dispatching the foul creatures with ease. As the last one was disposed of, the skeletons sank into the ground and Gilraen collapsed into an astonished Leo's arms. She breathed in the safe smell of smoke and slept, her eyes still open much to Tari's relief.

….

Jason was only vaguely aware of where they were when Tari made them set up camp for the night, claiming it was too dangerous for them to continue traveling at night but he worked out is was because she was tired, having been up all of the night before, fought and carried Gilraen for the rest of the day. She was just too proud to say so.

He set up the camp the same way as before, with help from Leo, whilst Tari searched through the trees and returned with a selection of fragrant leaves and flowers and carrying a filled waterskin over her shoulder.

Jason watched with interest as Tari ground some of the leaves up, boiled others and crushed the rest before using them on Gilraen in a number of ways. He saw her put them in a tea, spread them on wounds and bandage them against the cuts and bruises adorning Gilraen's body.

Wondering what she was doing and how she knew what she was doing he piped up, "What is all that for Tari?"

Tari looked at him for a few moments before answering him.

"I am healing her. What I am doing is standard training for every warrior of Mirkwood. Some of the more, unorthodox, things I've just picked up. You learn that sort of thing after 500 years seeing your friends and colleagues get injured. Besides I learnt this aged 8, so I am well practised do not worry."

Jason stared at her unsure of how to respond to that statement, he knew what it was like to be trained from a young age and expected to hold a position of power and responsibility. He thought twelve years of it was bad enough but she had had over 500!

He felt an emotion he never would have expected in regards to Tari: sympathy.

She'd been doing it for so much longer than he had, he was starting to realise why she was cold and sometimes appeared heartless. She'd lost so many people over the course of her long life she didn't want to get attached to anyone. He had to make her realise that her method wasn't necessarily the best one for dealing with loss.

….

That night Leo was visited in his dreams by his step-mother: Aphrodite.

"Leo, honey, I have one eensy teensy bit of advice for you: don't hold back on your emotion for Gilraen. I have such a beautiful future planned out for you. Oh and there's something about to attack your camp. Toodles!"

Leo woke up with a groan, cursing his step-mother. Why couldn't she ever give him any good advice? Or at least be more specific about the 'something' about to attack them!

Oh well, he thought, at least we sort of got a warning.

Just then there was a loud crashing sound as something heavy forced its way through the trees to their camp. Leo looked around and saw he was the only one conscious, Gilraen was in a trance like state, Jason was snoring so loudly they could probably hear it back at camp and Tari was nowhere to be seen.

A large hideous Cyclops emerged from the destroyed forest behind him, laughing darkly and holding a stunned Tari by the leg.

The creature spoke in a deep bone-splintering voice "He, He, He. Pretty girl for master. And food for me. Master will be happy."

Leo was confused by what the Cyclops meant and worked out in his hyperactive mind that the best way he had for getting them all out alive was to keep the monster talking.

"Hey, Ugly!" man, he thought, his insults were lame. He definitely needed to get some new ones, "Yeah, One –eye! Put down blondie!"

Tari, having just become conscious enough to understand that, glared at him from her upside down position in the Cyclops' grasp.

"And who is this 'master' you speak of dummy?" Leo kept up; ignoring the glare sent his way.

The giant regarded him for a while. "No. I no put down girl. And master strong. Master powerful. Foolish matuurz. You have no chance."

Well Leo thought he was saying "chance" anyway due to the fact a golden gladius impaled itself through the Cyclops' throat cutting it off midway through the word. The giant dissolved into a pile of golden dust and Tari landed awkwardly into the settling pile.

She fought her way out of the pile causing Jason and Leo to stifle laughs; she was gilded in the gold monster essence and looked like a statue. She pointed one of her knives at Leo "Don't. Call. Me. Blondie." Her expression was so fierce Leo momentarily feared for his life, but it changed abruptly "Thanks for saving me though."

…

Tari pondered the words while she was on watch that night she could remember seeing a book in one of the various libraries she had visited in her life.

"Strong", "Powerful", needed "pretty girl" and the black speech that the Cyclops spoke in, that surely wasn't normal, well neither was learning it but she wasn't a daughter of Athena for nothing…

It struck her suddenly where she'd seen the references before: in the great library of Rivendell there was an ancient book in the section she wasn't supposed to look in. It was about the time before Sauron, it was actually about the time before most of the elves travelled to Middle Earth.

The signs given out that….

Tari's eyes widened, she had to warn everyone, her gaze flashed to the still unconscious Gilraen, she had to look after her friend as well though.

Her mind quickly came up with a solution, she would just have to warn everyone at camp Half Blood instead and hope that a quest would be granted. One she and Gilraen were on as well.

They had to warn their families about the rise of…..

**A/N: And yes, I am leaving it there... and if you can guess who the big evil dude is you get a hug from Leo!**

**(offer doesn't count for Blossumed who knows it already... nice try though...)**


End file.
